Superbia's Play
by Transient Tears
Summary: Seven Deadly Sins series: #2 Pride. A mountain that never bows. A strong resolution. A remorse. A firm wish. Because everything was an act that started when they were young.
1. Act 1: The ruler who never bows

**Disclaimer: **We all know it already. :)

Based on the song "The Story of Evil: Daughter of Evil" by Kagamine Rin.

Inspirations are hard to come by these days, so I'm basing my fics on Vocaloid. xD

**Warning: **SevenDeadly Sins series is based on Vocaloid's SDS series. Similarities are high likely to be seen. AU. OOCness are likely to occur. Don't read if you're against it.

۞۞

**Superbia's Play**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Act 1 – **The ruler who never bows.

۞

_It started on the day of her coronation._

"Ruka!" my voice reverberated to the whole castle. "Come in here!"

A blonde boy went to my side, bowing in respect. He was Ruka Nogi, my most loyal, blue-eyed servant. He was always there for me when I needed him. He was called "the servant who looked like the princess". He was my treasured person, and my only brother.

"Yes, Hotaru?" he asked, smiling at me. I looked at those lovely eyes. "What is it this time?"

"Have you collected the taxes yet?" I asked. It was time to collect them. Money was the only thing I adored in this world, aside from Ruka. "We need it now."

"Yes, in fact –"

"Your Majesty!" a woman's voice had cut him off. A woman had barged inside my throne! She walked to me, and bowed. "I need your help."

I was the Queen. I was Hotaru Imai, the evil queen. I didn't help anyone; I didn't care about the world. I was the richest woman.

I looked at the woman in disgust. What did she want?

"Our town is suffering from a disease. We need some money to buy medicines, so we ask of you to lower our taxes," she said. Useless. A tax was a tax. I couldn't lower it for a mere purpose liked that. "Please, Majesty."

I looked at her, smiling like a true queen. She smiled; she must have thought that I would do it. "Thank you, Majesty."

What was the use of thanking me when you were going to be thrown out? I laughed at her, holding the fan in front of my face. "What? Do you really think that I will allow it?"

Her expression turned to a shock from pleasant, then to anger. What ignorance. I would never do it. I loved money, and I needed it. No one could order me around.

"Guards!" I called. The guards of my kingdom went inside. "Take her away!"

They did as I told them to. I was still laughing at her reaction when she talked, "You will one day fall!"

I ignored her, of course. There was no way that I, the Queen of Alice, could fall down. It was impossible, preposterous.

"Hotaru, are you sure of what you are doing?" Ruka asked from my side. I smiled at him. He got the message right away. "If that is your wish, then I can't do anything about it."

۞

"Ruka!" I called his name. "Where are you?"

We were in our neighboring kingdom, shopping for some clothes. We were just walking alongside each other, when a kid grabbed my wrist and dragged me with the others. That kid must have mistaken me for someone.

"Ruka!" I called once again when I spotted him. I started running to his direction, but stopped.

Who was that girl? Brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could light up everyone's faces. Who was she? Was it possible that Ruka had…? No! No one could get him. Ruka was mine. He was mine.

"Hotaru," I looked up to the sound of my name. "I was looking for you."

"Ruka," I hid the sadness in my voice. "Let's go back."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, obviously worried for me. Yes, something was very wrong. "You look pale."

"I'm just tired," I answered, avoiding his eyes. "I want to rest."

"If that is what you want, then let's go back."

۞

It was a shivery night. The castle was quiet, and I was very sure that Ruka was also retiring for the day. The scene earlier kept playing in my head.

The girl was handing Ruka his hat. The wind had blown it away, and into the girl's hands. She spotted Ruka and smiled. I would never forget that tint on his cheeks. It was because of that girl. I… she… she had to die. I couldn't allow her to live any longer in this world.

۞

"Ruka," I called him. It was time for her to pay. "Destroy the Kingdom of Brown."

I watched his expression. Shock was clearly written on his face. I looked away with pain in my eyes. "I understand."

I looked at him again, this time it was me who was shocked. He just gave me that sweet smile that I loved. I couldn't help myself but smile at him.

۞

"Did you hear? The Kingdom of Brown was annihilated," it was those maids gossiping again. "And the Queen was the one at fault."

"Really?" another one said. How annoying. "She really is ruthless. Truly the daughter of evil."

I walked out of the room. The two maids looked at me with fear in their eyes. I smirked. They knew better than to gossip about me. "The two of you are fired."

"M-Majesty, please don't do this," they pleaded. I only laughed at their pitiful expression. They were all worthless.

"Get out of my sight!" I shouted to them. They stood up with anger visible in their eyes. "Get out this instant!"

"Your tyrant act will come to an end one day. You will one day fall and bow your head."

I didn't listen to them. I continued walking to my room.

۞

"Oh my," I smiled at Ruka. The war with the Kingdom of Brown was our victory and it was thanks to Ruka. That girl was dead. The hindrance was gone. "It's time for snack."

"Here's your snack for today," Ruka handed down my favorite snack, crab brains.

The scent of yellow roses dominated my nose. It was a great fragrance. It smelled so beautifully. It must have been Ruka who did it.

We talked for a long time. I didn't have to care about that girl anymore. She was dead. Gone from this world. And Ruka would never look at her again.

۞

I knew it. The time that I had been dreading had come. My people were going to revolt against me. I knew it from the very start. I was the one at fault, so please stop. He shouldn't be the one hurting. It was supposed to be me.

"Get the Queen!" the people's cry was heard to the whole palace.

My servants had long escaped. They were all good for nothing. They were afraid. The people were led by a soldier in a red armor. I would never bow down to them.

"Ruka, no!" I said to him. He kissed the top of my head and walked out.

۞۞

"How dare you!" I shouted to my pursuers as they carried me out of the palace. "What insolence!"

It was happening; there was no turning back. But this Queen would never bow her head to anyone.

۞

The execution would happen at three in the afternoon, when the church's bells would toll. She, who was once called the Queen of Yellow Kingdom, was helplessly jailed in a cell.

The paradise that she had built for herself had crumbled to dust. All the maids and servants had left her. She was alone with no one by her side, but still she would never bow.

"Get out," the person guarding my cell dragged me out. "It's time."

The bell of the church was filling my ear. The voices of the townspeople were nothing compared to that small voice in front. That person was crying and smiling at me. I could only return that smile.

And so without looking at the people, I uttered her favorite line.

"Oh my, it's time for snack!"

۞۞

Whew. This one is not good. *sigh* I guess, you'll understand it better on the next chapters. -.-

Hope you enjoyed reading this one.

_~Transient Tears ©_

P.S. Some parts are taken from the storyline itself. xD


	2. Act 2: The truth behind the false mask

**Disclaimer: **We all know it already. :)

Based on the song "The Story of Evil: Servant of Evil" by Kagamine Len.

**Warning: **SevenDeadly Sins series is based on Vocaloid's SDS series. Similarities are high likely to be seen. AU. OOCness are likely to occur. Don't read if you're against it.

۞۞

**Superbia's Play**

_Transient Tears ©_

۞۞

**Act 2 – **The truth behind the false mask.

۞

_Because he made a promise to protect her._

Hotaru Imai, my sweet sibling, was hiding from everyone. Her hair was actually black in color; her eyes were the color of a beautiful stone known as amethyst. She hid her real identity from everyone. A blonde hair to replace her beautiful black and blue eyes to change her alluring amethyst. Truly we were a pair of pitiable twins.

We were young back then, with no care about the world, and were innocently playing with each other. We were not related by blood, but our bond was thicker than blood. A reverse of the famous saying. It was the fault of those selfish adults. Their fate was split.

They made her a prideful doll. A doll with no feelings for her people. She was not supposed to be like that. Yes, she had loved money ever since, but not to the extent that she would get some from her people. She was a passionate girl; she loved yellow roses the best. But because of those adults own convenient, she had changed.

"Princess Hotaru," I bowed to the girl in front of me. I looked up at her and smiled. "I'm back."

"Ruka," she said with tears in her eyes. I smiled once again. "Ruka!"

She ran to me. I returned her hug, and laughed at her reaction. She had definitely changed. "I will protect you."

She nodded her head. Tears were freely flowing from her eyes. I kissed them away, and gave her a tender grin. She was still pretty even when crying.

۞

It developed when we were visiting the neighboring kingdom. I happened to see a girl of brown, and with that gentle voice and pleasing smile, I fell in love.

I knew that Hotaru was in love with the Prince of Red, the man who was with the girl. She said it so herself, when I didn't stop asking her about her worries. But the Prince was in love with the same girl.

"Ruka," she whispered. "Destroy the Kingdom of Brown."

I was shocked. She looked away, but I caught that pain in her eyes. "I understand."

She stared at me with shock in her eyes. I gave her the tender smile that she loved. She smiled back.

۞

So when the Highness wished that girl be erased, then I could do nothing but obey her wishes. Why was it that these liquids wouldn't stop falling?

"I'm sorry," I said. I got my dagger out. I grabbed her wrist and stabbed her with it. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," she said as she collapsed in my arms. "Everything is alright."

۞

The war was a success. Our kingdom won. The Kingdom of Brown was destroyed, had succumbed to rubbles. But that also meant that the girl of brown was gone. I killed her with these hands.

"Oh my," she said, clasping her hands together. "It's time for snack."

"Here's your snack for today," I put down her favorite snack, crab brains. She gave me that innocent smile. Seeing her happiness was enough for me.

The fragrant smell of yellow roses filled our nose as she enjoyed her snack. This kingdom would fall one day to the hands of the enraged people. I knew that fact.

۞

If this was what they called "avengement", then let me be the one to do it in your stead. I made a promise to protect you even if I became evil for you.

"I'll let you wear my clothes this time," I handed her a pile of fabrics. "Wear them and immediately leave the palace."

"Ruka," she was crying. I smiled at her. "No. Please, stop."

"It will be alright," I wiped away her tears. "We're twins after all."

"Ruka," she kept saying my name. Her tears not stopping.

"Get the Queen!" the people's voices were heard to the whole palace. They were near. I had to hide her fast.

"Don't worry," I said, kissing her tears away just like that time we had seen each other. "Nobody will be able to tell the difference."

"Ruka, no!" she shouted as I hid her inside the closet. I kissed the top of her head one last time before I closed its door.

I was now the queen and she was a fugitive. We truly were a pair of pitiable twins. If she was evil, then I was the same for we carried the same minds.

"How dare you!" I shouted to her pursuers. "What insolence!"

It was happening; there was no turning back. And this acting Queen would never bow his head to anyone.

۞۞

My execution would happen this afternoon when the church's bells tolled at three. He, who was called "the servant who looked like the princess", was helplessly jailed in a cell. It was supposed to be me, and not him.

The paradise that I built for myself had crumbled to dust. All my servants and maids had run away. I was left alone with no one by my side, not even him.

The sound of the bells was ringing in my head. I couldn't see or hear anyone; I was only looking at him. His head placed in the guillotine, the soldier who attacked us was ready. I raced to the front.

"Ruka!" my voice drowning in the voices of the angry people. This was the point of no return.

He looked at me with those same lovely eyes that I loved. My tears were not stopping. I smiled at him one last time. He gave me that tender smile.

And so without looking at the people, he uttered my favorite line.

"Oh my, it's time for snack!"

With that, they thought that the daughter of evil was finally dead.

۞۞

_If we could be reborn in our next life, please play with me again, Hotaru._

۞۞

Act 2 done. Phew. 2 more to go. -.-

I have to catch the emotions perfectly, but I always fail. -.-

I hope you enjoyed reading this. :)

_~Transient Tears ©_


End file.
